


I Wonder

by ThatHalloweenChick



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Worlds of DC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalloweenChick/pseuds/ThatHalloweenChick
Summary: Wars end but the friendships and connections made during them don't. Etta Candy and Diana Prince meet at a cafe to catch up but when Diana touches a nerve, Etta has to decide if she can truly be honest with her.





	I Wonder

A few weeks after the war had officially ended, Etta Candy and the mysterious Diana Prince decided to meet up. Etta hadn't seen much of her lately though she had heard rumors of a fierce warrior woman roaming the streets of London after dark, protecting innocent people from nefarious criminals.

Across the small table that they sat at, Diana read the cafe menu thoroughly, she looked as beautiful as ever and she was wearing one of the outfits that Etta had picked out for Steve to buy her when they first met.

After they had ordered their meal, they slipped into a conversation about work.

"So you got reassigned?" Diana asked

"Yes to the office of a big wig"

"Why does he wear a big wig, is he one of your British judges?"

"No, no" Etta laughed playfully "It's just a way of saying it's someone very high up and I'm not really at liberty to say, pays really well though"

"It's good that they see how much you are truly worth"

Etta blushed, at least she was sure that she was blushing.

"Thank you, you know Steve used to say something similar, he'd be like "Etta you're worth more than what these bozos pay you" he always made me laugh"

An awkward silence washed over the table, immediately Etta knew that she shouldn't have brought up Steve. Diana's eyes looked pained, they were clearly searching for something to change the subject. They fell on Etta's left hand as she reached for her drink.

"That's a beautiful ring" Diana pointed out "is it a marriage ring?"

Etta's heart skipped a beat.

"It's, um... a... um" she was stuttering "My friend Bea gave it to me during the war" Etta said finally

"It looks magnificent, if a woman gave me such a fine gem it would probably be a marriage stone"

Etta gulped without meaning to, her hands were clammy and she felt that everyone in the cafe was staring at her. Did Diana mean that or was she pulling her leg, Etta couldn't be sure. Very quickly Etta made up an excuse, left the table and exited the cafe. She didn't want to lie to Diana but she didn't know her well enough to tell her the truth.

Etta was in such a state as she navigated through the streets of London that she kept tripping over her own two feet. She was sure that she heard Diana call out her name but she couldn't turn back. She just couldn't. Etta collided with a tall gentleman in a business suit. She fell backward onto the ground, her large handbag somewhat breaking her fall.

"I am so sorry" the man spoke with a posh, clearly well educated voice

The man bent down and Etta caught a glimpse of the ugliest mustache she had ever seen in her life. Etta scrambled to her feet with the assistance of the posh man. He told her to take her time so she wouldn't pull something.

"Thanks" she said as she finally stood steady

"Not a problem, it's why they call me Gentleman Jim Craddock"

The name raised an alarm in Etta's head but too late as Craddock pulled his revolver on her.

Jim Craddock was an infamous street robber renowned for marksmanship and his uncanny skill of disappearing seemingly into thin air, avoiding the authorities.

"Now if you wouldn't mind handing me your bag"

Etta passed the bag to him with barely a thought.

"And that darling ring if you would"

Etta felt a lump form in her throat.

"NOW!" Craddock demanded, behind the trigger of the gun

Craddock was about to raise the gun to her head when Etta grabbed it, in the struggle she whacked Craddock in the face with it several times before he finally fell unconscious.

In the few moments Etta needed to compose herself, Diana had already found her. Etta found herself a little more willing to talk. Diana was her friend, maybe she'd even understand.

-

Etta took Diana to her apartment so they could have a bit of privacy to talk. Etta made some tea to calm her nerves and for her guest.

Diana gazed over at a  photo near the fireplace of Etta and Bea celebrating Christmas together.

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" Diana said in between sips of tea

Etta nodded, then shook her head. She needed to be honest with her. She wanted to be honest with her.

"Bea is my wife, I mean we can't officially get married but we love each other and we're a couple" Etta blurted out

Diana smiled softly before saying "I knew that ring was a marriage ring, why did you say it wasn't?"

"Because two women together is illegal in this country, is it not in yours?"

Diana looked confused and upset but answered "On the island I come from it is ordinary for a woman to love another woman, why is it illegal here?"

"Hateful male politicians" Etta dismissed before asking "An entire island of lesbians?"

Diana nodded "I mean some women there do not have sexual attraction at all but mostly lesbians"

"And you?" Etta asked, trying not to sound imposing

"My first love was a girl I grew up with, she was my first kiss" Diana smiled at the memory

"What about Steve?" Etta asked before immediately apologizing, it was none of her business.

Diana looked at her thoughtfully, maybe a little sombrely.

"I'd never met someone as sweet as Steve before, I'm not sure I ever will again but perhaps I enjoy the company of women and men"

Etta nodded "I knew some other secretaries in the intelligence division like that, it's perfectly normal"

Diana put a reassuring hand on Etta's shoulder

"We're both normal"

For Etta It felt so good to be able to share such an important part of her life with someone else. 

"So tell me about your lovely wife" said Diana

"She's a teacher, she's ridiculously smart and funnier than you could believe"

Though they didn't get to have lunch together, Diana stayed for dinner, she met Bea and almost instantly had Bea blushing the same shade that Etta was used to being in Diana's presence. They all got along like old friends, drinking wine and telling stories of love. Etta had a good feeling that Diana would be in their lives for a while, at least she hoped that she would be.


End file.
